The Crossdresser,The Knight,The Sports Dude
by StoryWriter369
Summary: There's a new guardian-The Dark Knight,Artemisia. Join her as she and the guardians have fun,make new friends,some enemies,and-What's this! Some romance between a certain cross-dresser,knight,and sports dude! Too bad they're too dense to notice it! R & R! First Shugo Chara! Fic! No flaming please. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!
1. Artemisia's Description

The Crossdresser, The Knight, The Sports Dude

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

Artemisia's Description Part I

Appearance(usual): Black hair with a violet streak that went to her hips; dark-brown eyes; black messenger bag with light-blue lines; always black sneakers with white bottoms; never a skirt

Personality: playful/funny; sarcastic; private; distant in a way; bookworm; friendly to some people; tough; caring on the inside; tomboyish; violent at times; bipolar

Likes: sneakers, sports, singing/music, **{**light-blue; violet; white; black**}**fun, books, stories, mysteries, Greek/Roman/Egyptian mythology, ice cream, candy/chocolate, rain, snow, Autumn. Phone, friends, family, nightcore

Dislikes: Saaya, Summer, most boys, skirts/dresses/sandals, tests, homework

Character Transformations:

1. **Setsuko**-Artemis's Melody

2. **Sutā**-Artemis's Star

3. **Shizuka**-Artemis's Silence

4. **Sohalia**-Artemis's Huntress

5. **Sakura**-Artemis's Blossom

Personal Information: **Birthday**-October 14

**Year Born**-1995

**Age**-12 years old

**Zodiac**-Libra

**Height**-152.4 centimeters

**_ɸ ɸ ɸ_**


	2. Chapter 1: Chara Eggs

Chapter 1-Chara Eggs

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

_(Takes place on November 1,2007)_

* * *

Normal POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Shut up!" Artemisia "accidentally" whacked the alarm clock onto the floor. She groaned and sat up in her bed. "Why did it have to ring…"

"Artemisia, it's time for school!" Her mom yelled from downstairs.

"School…School?" She got up off the bed and thought for a while. Artemisia's eyes widened in realization. "DAMN! I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!" She began to run around to look for some clothes. Artemisia didn't get Seiyo Academy's uniform yet because she had just transferred. Artemisia used to live in America.

After about ten minutes Artemisia found clothes and threw them on. She was wearing a white t-shirt that read "AEROPOSTALE" in blue letters with a slightly glittery purple outline around each letter. It was her favorite. Artemisia had a navy blue sweater on and black shorts that were right beneath her knees. She usually didn't wear shorts, but her mom had said it was 70°F outside and Artemisia_ sure as hell _didn't want to die of heat. She put on white socks that went up to her ankles and grabbed her black and blue messenger bag, putting the strap on her left shoulder and letting the bag fall to her right side. She put on black sneakers with white bottoms.

Artemisia raced out of her bedroom and down the stairs. While passing the dining room table, she grabbed her lunch bag.

"Bye, mom!" Artemisia shouted, running out the door.

"Behave at school, Artemisia!" That was the only thing she said to Artemisia, due to her _previous_ school experiences…

The door shut itself as Artemisia ran out the door.

"_Damn, damn, damn…Fudge ittt,_" Artemisia thought to herself as her feet pounded the ground, at the same time putting away her lunch.

* * *

As she neared the school, she slowed her running to a walk. Artemisia put on an expressionless face, just like she always did.

She went inside the school and wandered aimlessly for a bit. Now the halls were almost empty, so she sat down and leaned against a wall.

"Yo," A boy's voice greeted her.

Artemisia looked up and saw a boy with brown hair, green eyes, and he was wearing the school uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt, a blue tie, a black blazer, blue checkered shorts, and white socks (sneakers). "Uh…Who're you?" She asked.

"A guy wondering why a girl is sitting in the hallway," He answered.

Artemisia's POV

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a transfer student who decided to wander the halls. Where's the Chairman's office?"

Completely ignoring my question, he introduced himself. "My name's Souma Kukai. Yours?"

"I'm Artemisia Sylvester. Where's the Chairman's office?" I asked, becoming annoyed.

"C'mon. I'll take you there." Kukai began to walk off in a direction and I got up, going after him. I stayed behind him, looking inside my messenger bag. Five eggs lied inside on a rag. I don't know how they appeared. I went to bed one night and BAM! These appear on my bed. I decided to take care of them, considering there was something alive inside each of them. They didn't hatch and it's been at least a month.

Lost in thought, I bumped into someone. "Eh?" I looked up and found my face about two inches away from his.

"You shouldn't space-out in the middle of a hallway while walking," Kukai chuckled. I puffed out my cheeks at him.

"We're at the Chairman's office," Kukai told me. I nodded and opened the door without knocking.

"Yo! Don't just do that!" Kukai said.

"It's okay. Come in, Sylvester-san," A voice told me. I smirked at Kukai and entered. Kukai left. I shut the door as he walked away.

"Sylvester-san-"

"What's up with the '-san'? It sounds weird," I interrupted.

The Chairman chuckled. "It's a Japanese honorific. What would you like me to call you?"

"Artemisia's fine," I told him. The Chairman nodded.

"You have Chara eggs in your bag, yes?" He asked straight out.

"What're Chara eggs?" I ignored his question.

"The ones inside your bag. They are called Chara eggs."

I took all five out. "These?"

"Yes. It's very strange that you have five. May I see them?" He asked me.

I nodded and passed him my eggs.

First, the Chairman examined the egg with musical notes and microphones on its shell with a light-blue background. Then he examined the one with books on it with a caramel-brown background. The third egg he looked at was the one basketballs, soccer balls, softballs, baseballs, volleyballs-Well, you get the point. The third egg was "decorated" with all things sports with a white background.

The fourth egg he looked at was covered a pink blossoms with a pretty pink background. The fifth egg the Chairman examined was the egg with wind symbols on it with an emerald green background. That one looked the coolest in my opinion.

When the Chairman was done examining the eggs, he handed them to me and I placed them in my messenger bag. He handed me a laminated sheet of paper and I gave him a questioning glance.

"It's a map of the school. I need you to go to the Royal Garden and speak to the guardians there. They will give you your uniform and explain some things to you." The Chairman pointed to a place on the map. I nodded.

"Bye," I told him. He nodded at me and I shut the door. I began walking, but then I heard a sound. I liked it and decided to check it out.

As I came closer to the sound, I came closer to a room. It was a sorrowful song on the piano, but it was beautiful at the same time. I began to hum it quietly to myself. I felt something inside my bag move. I opened it and saw the egg covered in musical notes and microphones moving. What the hell?

I walked away from the room and tried to find the Royal Garden. I walked out of the school.

"_Didn't the Chairman dude point outside of the school on the map…?_" I wondered. I wandered outside the school and eventually came across a glass building with trees, flowerbeds, grass, and some other plants surrounding it.

I shrugged and began to walk towards it. It looked pretty royal to me. I entered the building and was greeted by a fountain with plants surrounding it. Then I walked up the steps and looked up. My right eyebrow twitched. What the hell are these people doing?

* * *

**That was chapter one! R & R, PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Royal Garden

Chapter 2-Royal Garden

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

Kukai's POV

"Stop it! I told you to stop it! Hey! Don't touch me there!" I shouted at Nagihiko.

He only kept the evil look in his eyes. Tadase was pulling down the skirt Nagihiko forced him into. I was in my boxers on the ground. Yaya was talking pictures. Amu and Rima were sweat-dropping.

Then I looked behind her and saw a familiar girl backing up from us. Wasn't she…

"Yo, Artemisia!" I greeted her.

Her eyebrow twitched. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to meet crazy people or imposters…"

"I think you're supposed to be here. Nagihiko! Let go of me! Yaya, delete those pictures of me or no candy for a week!" I told them. Nagihiko got off of me and I saw Yaya hurriedly deleting the pictures of me.

"Couple of questions…" Artemisia started.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why's the blond guy in a skirt? Why're you in your boxers? Why was the dude with long hair on top of you?" She fired at me.

"I asked a question. Nagi got mad. Forced the blond, Tadase, into a skirt and me too," I answered. "Now, why are you here?"

"…I'd rather answer that when you guys are in your normal clothes. This is just uncomfortable for me." Artemisia's eyebrow twitched again. I nodded.

_~A few minutes later~_

Artemisia's POV

"Let us introduce ourselves. I am Hotori Tadase, the King's chair of the guardians and in Star Class 6," The blond-haired boy said.

"Mashiro Rima, Queen's chair. In Star Class 6," A girl with long, blond hair said.

"Yuiki Yaya, Ace's chair!" A hyper girl introduced herself.

"Hinamori Amu, Joker's chair. Same class as Rima," A girl with bubblegum-pink hair told me, a slight smile on her face.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, Jack's chair. Same as Amu-chan," The guy with long, indigo hair told me.

"You already know me. I'm the former Jack's chair and one grade above them," Kukai jabbed his finger at the rest with a grin on his face.

I only stared at them before blinking.

"Who are you?" Yaya exclaimed.

"A person who is wondering why she's here," I replied bluntly, my face blank.

Amu's eyebrow twitched. "Your name. Age. Basic information."

"Geez. Patience," I smirked. "Okay. My name's Artemisia Sylvester. I'm supposed to be in sixth grade and I'm 12 years old. I came from New York in America. I transferred here for reasons that are irrelevant…And why am I here?"

"Chairman-san wanted us to speak with you. He said you had Chara eggs-five," Tadase informed me.

_Crack. _Eh? I opened my bag and before I could look inside, something flew out.

"What the heck?" I yelled. I saw it was a mini girl/person.

* * *

**R & R please!**

**Also, visit and look for StoryWriter999! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3: First Guardian Chara

Chapter 3-First Guardian Character

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

_Previously_

_"What the heck?" I yelled. I saw it was a mini girl/person._

* * *

Artemisia's POV

"Hey! I'm Setsuko! Your Guardian Chara!" The mini person said. Setsuko had a white t-shirt with a black musical note on it, outlined in white glitter. She was wearing black shorts with a belt that was kind of lopsided. A chain hung on the side. Setsuko was wearing black sneakers with white bottoms, a white baseball cap, and black headphones. Her hair was midnight-black.

"Hi…" I said, confused. That's when I looked at the others and saw floating mini people.

"I am Kiseki, commoner!" The mini king shouted.

"This is Pepe!" Yaya introduced her guardian chara, who was a little baby.

"I'm Daichi," Kukai's guardian chara said. Daichi was dressed for sports.

"I'm KusuKusu! Hehehe!" Rima's guardian chara laughed. KusuKusu was dressed as a clown.

"I'm Ran!" A guardian chara dressed pink cheered.

"I'm Miki," A guardian chara dressed blue stated coolly.

"I'm Suu! Nice to meet you, Artemisia!" A guardian chara dressed green said cheerfully.

"Doesn't Nagihiko have a guardian chara?" I wondered.

"Ah, mine hasn't hatched." Nagihiko showed me a blue chara egg with flowers on it. I nodded.

"Don't worry, Nagi! It'll hatch soon!" Kukai said.

"Someone's an optimist… " I mumbled. Kukai ignored me. I rolled my eyes.

"What were you supposed to tell me about?" I asked.

"Take a seat, Sylvester-san," Tadase told me.

My eyebrow twitched as I took a seat. "Before I go crazy, just call me Artemisia or something."

Tadase nodded. "Artemisia-san, you have five guardian charas, if I'm not mistaken." I nodded and he continued. "The first king of the guardians left a legacy for us. Two, actually. One about the Humpty Lock, which Hinamori-san has. The other one is about the person who has five charas. I, honestly, didn't think it would be possible for someone to have five charas."

"Yeah! And I'm _so _lucky to have given birth at age twelve!" I stated sarcastically.

Next thing I know, Kukai is patting my head like I'm a dog and laughing. I put on my "what the hell" expression.

"Continue," I said.

"As I was saying, the person or persons who have five charas receive one of these." Tadase took out four small cases. One was red, one was blue, one was green, and one as yellow. He opened each of them.


	5. Chapter 4: The Four Items

Chapter 4-The Four Items

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

Artemisia's POV

The red case had a ring with a heart-shaped ruby on it. The blue case had a bracelet the color of sapphires with blue, plastic spades hanging from it. The green case had a green fabric in it that looked like it was supposed to be tied around something. It had a clover design on it. The yellow case had a hair tie that had glitter on it that sparkled like diamonds.

"It's my worst nightmare…" I muttered.

"What was that?" Kukai asked.

"Nothing." I puffed out my cheeks.

"The ones that start glowing will belong to you," Tadase explained. I nodded.

I looked at the four cases and suddenly, they began to glow red, blue, green, and yellow. The objects inside the cases began to float to me. I held out my hands and they fell into the palms of my hands.

"Was this supposed to happen?" I asked calmly. Inside, I was really saying, "_I don't wanna wear jewelry! Please tell me I was only supposed to get one of these!_"

"I don't know, but they have all chosen you. You have to wear them now," Tadase told me.

My expression- T.T

"What's wrong?" Nagihiko asked me.

"I hate jewelry," I said flatly.

"Then why're you wearing that?" Yaya asked. She was pointing at my jade necklace.

I frowned. "I'd rather not talk about it." They all shrugged.

"Artemisia-san, the jewelry will turn into something that will fit your personality. You don't need to worry," Tadase informed me. I sighed in relief.

First, I put the bracelet on my right wrist and it turned into a light-blue leather wristband. I smirked. _Nice_. I put on the ring on my left middle finger and it turned into a red and black leather knuckle glove. My other hand didn't have it. Oh well.

I tied the green fabric around my neck and it transformed itself into a green scarf. Finally, I tied my hair with the yellow, glittery hair tie and it transformed into a yellow, fabric circlet.

"…I look weird, right?" I asked them. No one answered. They just stared. "Are you guys alive or do I need a bucket of water?" That snapped them out of it.

"You look very nice," Tadase complimented.

Amu looked at me. "Cool."

"Yaya wants one of those!" Yaya pouted.

Nagihiko nodded at me and smiled.

Rima looked away from me and muttered, "You look cool."

Kukai grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah!" Amu snapped her fingers. "You need a school uniform."

I looked at what she was wearing. I immediately sat in an emo corner.

I could feel them staring at my back.

"What's wrong with Artemisia-tan?" Yaya asked.

"I hate skirts…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?" Kukai asked me.

"I said 'I hate skirts'," I told them louder.

"It's part of the school uniform. You have to wear it," Tadase told me.

I slouched lower. "Can't I just wear a dude's uniform? Or half dude, half girl uniform?" I suggested hopefully.

"Maybe." Nagihiko shrugged.

"Please?" I looked at Tadase hopefully.

"I guess…" He said.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Here." Nagihiko handed me a boy and girl's uniform. "You can decide which parts of each uniform to wear when you get home."

"Thanks, Nagihiko!" I took the clothes from him and put them inside my messenger bag.

"Kukai-kun, can you take Artemisia-san to where we make our announcements?" Nagi requested.

"Sure, Nagi. C'mon, Artemis!" Kukai gave me a thumbs up and his usual grin.

"Who?" I asked.

"You mind if I give you a nickname?" Kukai asked.

"It doesn't matter," I looked at the wall behind him, avoiding his gaze.

"Okay! Daichi! Let's go!" Kukai grabbed my hand and started to drag me somewhere, Daichi and Setsuko following us.

"Where the hell are we going?!" I shouted at him.

"The auditorium," He responded.

_~Three minutes later~_

"Did you want me to die?!" I asked Kukai.

"Nope. Why?" He asked.

"'Cause you dragged me here so fast, I felt my soul coming out!" I socked his shoulder playfully.

"You'll have to get used to it," Kukai punched my shoulder back.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"You'll see during announcements," Kukai told me, winking. He walked away from me and I took the seat I was in front of in the first row.

I felt people glaring holes through me so I turned around. The people glaring were most of the girls. They were looking at me…Enviously? I'm confused. I turned back to face the front.

Kukai's Fan Girls

How dare she talk to Souma-sama!…I won't let her have him!


	6. Chapter 5: The Dark Knight

Chapter 5-The Dark Knight

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

Normal POV

All the guardians sat in seats on the stage except Tadase. Kukai was there too, standing next to Tadase.

"Attention, students," Tadase said into the microphone at the podium. "The guardians have an announcement to make. We are having a new guardian."

The auditorium burst into murmurs. Who was the new guardian?

"Artemisia Sylvester," Tadase announced.

Artemisia looked at the guardians, raising an eyebrow. Kukai made a small gesture, telling Artemisia to get up on the stage. Artemisia got out of her seat and walked onto the stage with Setsuko floating after her. Artemisia's expressionless face was on. She stood next to Kukai.

Kukai wrapped something around Artemisia's shoulders and buttoned it for her. It was a black checkered guardian cape.

"Artemisia Sylvester will be the Dark Knight of the guardians," Tadase said into the microphone.

_~After announcements~_

* * *

Artemisia's POV

"Yo, Kukai! What does the Dark Knight do?" I asked him since I was more familiar with him than the others.

"Go to the Royal Garden and we'll explain it to you," Kukai told me.

I had an idea. "Race with me outside to the Royal Garden?"

Kukai grinned. "You're on."

When we were outside, we began to run as fast as we could to the Royal Garden. Setsuko and Daichi followed. Kukai and I stopped and tied just outside our destination.

"You're a fast runner…" I complimented him.

"You too, Artemis," Kukai ruffled my hair.

"Kukai!" I complained.

"Yeah?" He acted innocent. Kukai ran into the Royal Garden.

"Come back here, Kukai!" I ran after him into the Royal Garden. How we still had the strength to run, I have no idea.

When we were on the steps above the fountain that led to the meeting table of the guardians, I tackled Kukai.

"Hey!" Kukai yelled as we tumbled down the steps.

I pinned him to the ground. "My revenge is complete!" I shouted in triumph. I began to get up off of him.

Kukai grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "Hey!" I complained. He pinned me onto the ground just like I did to him. "Now we're even," Kukai grinned. I stared at him and he stared back. I see. Staring contest!

"What's up with this atmosphere?" A girl's voice asked slyly. Kukai and I turned our heads to the direction of the voice. It was Yaya and the rest of the guardians. Setsuko and Daichi floated above us. They all had a sly smile on their faces. Shittt.

Kukai immediately got off of me and I sat up on the floor.

"Can you explain to me what the 'Dark Knight' does in the guardians?" I asked them, trying to divert their attention away from what just happened. It worked.

Tadase's POV

"The Dark Knight of the guardians is basically a person of the guardians that received all four items. If you only received one, you'd get the title of, for example, the 'Red Knight'. Your title is according to color. The Dark Knight is a guardian that can assist the Joker. Sometimes, the Dark Knight has to work alone," I informed Artemisia-san. "Chairman-san told me that each item has a special property, but he did not tell me what those properties were. He told me that the Dark Knight can purify eggs with the items, but that's it."

Artemisia-san nodded. "Okay…" She turned to Kukai-kun. "And getting used to the running means…?"

"Training the Dark Knight and Joker are my responsibilities," Souma-kun smiled at her.

"So that means I have to deal with the running…With you…Everyday…Until training is over?" Artemisia-san's eyebrow twitched.

"Yup! Let's start training now!" Souma-kun pulled Artemisia-san up off the floor and outside the Royal Garden.


End file.
